Ben 23: (Series)
]] Ben 23: (Series), or Ben 23, is a series created by Diamondface, and is co-written by Maximus Loo2012 and Ultra3000. Art is done by Lego Master. This series was created on January 27th, 2013. ---- We've had fan episodes before, but now, we will make a whole episode of Season 2's (episode 5/6/7) plot decided by fans. All you have to do is write a summary of your idea on this thread and we will consider using that storyline! ---- A few years after Store 23, Ben 23 is 15 years old and still wields the Hero Watch. Now, Ben must battle Vilgax, Psyphon, Hope, and more with his aliens and the constant help of his cousin Gwen, Rook, Azmuth, Sevenseven, and Tetrax. *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Rook Blonko (Dimension 23) *Gwen (23rd Dimension) *Plumbers **Azmuth (Dimension 23) **Sevenseven (Dimension 23) **Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) *Vilgax *Psyphon *Charmcaster *Hex *Malware *Khyber *Negative 23 **Charmcaster **TBA Season 1 Season Two Fan Episodes These episodes are written by fans, and are not canon to the actual timeline. If an episode has this template on its page, then it is a fan episode. Movies Only 22 The episode started promisingly, but them suddenly, it got confusing and then Rook got a bit too derpy. Rating: 6/10 Maximus Loo2012 (Wall - Blog - ) A Reflection in the Mirror The episode is too short and the villain appears too suddenly. Good effort thought, but you need to add where the character comes from. Maximus Loo2012 (Wall - Blog - ) Rating: 7.5/10 A Gyroic Day Excellent plot, with a good purpose. I like it. Maximus Loo2012 (Wall - Blog - ) Rating: 9/10 Season 1 Tu du du du... Ben twen-ty-three! He's rich, and he wants to have fun But when you need a hero he'll save the day Tu du du du He fights evil and does stuff together He can change his shape and get more cash! When trouble's taking place he'll save the day! BEN 23! When lives are on the line It's superhero time! BEN 23! Season 2 Tu du du du He's the gyroic one... He's the awesome one... He's Ben 23! Wiser, stronger, smarter.... He's Ben 23! When crime is committed... Then too bad for the criminals... Because he's Ben 23! Write your signature in four tildes (~~~~) if you are a true fan! *[[User:Maximus Loo2012|'Maximus Loo2012']] 14:19, March 5, 2013 (UTC) *LEGOpug4 thePug (TALK TO DA PUG) 14:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) *He's the Bloxx maaaaaaaan 13:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *IM A HUGE FAN :) Scarlet-spider 1 (Wall - Blog - ) 00:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) *'Awesomastar' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) *'This is Realy the best' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *j[[User:Speed578|'Speed578: Great series man!']] 07:19, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *BTF3 (Contributions- Message Wall) April 11, 2013 * --'I am the Ruler of all that belongs to the Light! The Photon Commander!' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *'Kev72930' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:15, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *'The biggest Doctor Who fan on this entire wiki.....' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) *Jordancon2000 *Oh Yeaaaahhh ! Feedback ! 26 April , 2013 *'THE IRONY MAN !, '''13:51, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *'Hello. I am Calem, of Vaniville Town, located in the region of Kalos. Have you seen the mighty Xerneas?''' (Wall - Blog - ) 06:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Because..it's awesome..duh. How is Ben 23, with one being good and five being worst 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Series Category:Diamondface Ben 23 (Series) Category:Ben 23 Category:Legopug4 thePug Category:Spin-off Category:Ultra3000 Category:Lego Master